Gomen
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Apa kau yakin bisa membenci orang yang kau sayang? Apa kau yakin kalau kau tidak akan mengulurkan tangan ketika melihatnya kesusahan?/"Gomenasai."/"Wakata."/"Gomen."/"Heh aku tidak budheg Sai. Aku mengerti." RnR please...


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto semata lah…

Boring

By Kasumi Misuto

.

.

.

Sluuuurrppp!

Seorang remaja sedang sibuk dengan jus tomatnya ketika seseorang yang cukup identik dengannya datang sambil menepuk bahu sang remaja. Yang ditepuk hanya menghela napas panjang yang disambut senyuman lebar nan kurang menyakinkan.

"Hah! Si pantat ayam marah ya? Wokeh! Retribusinya tidak usah saja…." Ucap pemilik rambut klimis dengan nada main-main. Membuat si rambut raven memutar matanya dan menatapnya. Kali ini dengan mode yang dibenci si klimis sang raven meminta.

"Katakan sekali lagi pucat. Kalau kau tidak mau ulangan matematikamu bobrok…." Ucap sang raven dengan aura membunuh yang kuat. Membuat si pucat tersenyum. Untuk menghadapi sang raven kau harus bisa mengartikan apa yang dia katakana.

"Yosh! Ayo ganti pakaian!"

Mereka berdua segera memasuki kamar mandi. Dan terlihat mereka saling melempar-lempar pakaian dari kamar mandi satu ke kamar mandi dua dan sebaliknya.

Dan muncullah dua versi yang hampir sama namun berbeda penampilan. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Hingga si rambut raven membenarkan pakaian si rambut klimis.

"Tatanan rambutku bukan begitu…. Ini agak serong dan kurang rebahan dikit. Terus pin namanya agak kebawahan dikit," ucapnya sambil melepaskan tag bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sai' dan memasangnya kembali di posisi yang agak turun.

"Rambutku agak kaku dan ini agak naik. Nah, hush! Diamlah kau ini!" ucap si rambut klimis sambil 'membentuk' rambutnya diselilingi dengan gelak tawa dari sang 'raven'.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Sai?" ucap si rambut klimis pada kembarannya yang dari tadi gerak-gerak melulu ketika sedang dibenarkan rambutnya.

"Aku hanya teringat masa lalu ketika kita sering mengecoh orang –orang disekitar kita dengan dandanan dan pakaian sama. Kira-kira itu umur berapa ya 'Suke?"

"Hm…. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun ya?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada berpikir.

"Sudah lama ya? Aku jadi bingung lagi kenapa kita mulai melakukan ini lagi?" ucap Sai sambil membenarkan (menyentuh mungkin?) tatanan rambut yang baru saja dibenarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hah! Kau ini! rebah lagi kan jadinya!"

"Gomen! Padahal Cuma nyentuh beberapa detik…." Keluh Sai ketika Sasuke mulai meracau tidak jelas sambil membenahi rambutnya lagi.

Setelah selesai, mereka saling berkaca. Seluruh barang sudah mereka tukar. Namun Sasuke menyadari ada yang kurang. Dia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah inhaler milik Sai. Dia segera mengambil telapak tangan Sai dan meletakkan inhaler itu di atasnya.

"Bawalah…. Kau bisa merusak reputasiku. Nanti tiba-tiba muncul di majalah sekolah kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke bengek di tengah pelajaran sekolah…." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan. Namun Sai hanya bisa tersenyum karena dia bisa memahami apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki areal yang asing di depannya. Sumpah, dia memang hampir hafal teman-teman sekelas Sai namun dia tidak terlalu kenal karakter mereka. Berbeda dengan Sai yang entah kenapa mudah sekali bergaul, Sasuke memang agak pendiam jika dimuka umum. Namun dia memiliki daya tarik yang cukup kuat sehingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya mendekatinya.

Yah, mereka punya cara sendiri-sendiri….

Sasuke mulai duduk di bangku yang 'didenahkan' oleh Sai dan mulai merogoh apa isi laci bangku itu. Dan yang dia temukan adalah soal fisika yang sudah difotokopi plus cara mengerjakannya.

Yah, pertukaran kali ini adalah pelajaran fisika yang ditukar dengan pelajaran seni berupa proyeksi benda. Sebenarnya Sasuke mengakui kalau dia memang payah dalam seni. Namun untuk sesuatu yang membutuhkan 'intruksi' maupun cara mengerjakannya, Sasuke mampu melakukannya.

Berbeda dengan Sai yang mampu berjalan sendiri tanpa intruksi. Itu bagus, namun Sasuke sering saja mendengarkan keluhan Sai yang selalu dimarahi oleh gurunya karena tidak mau mengikuti cara yang dipakai oleh sang Guru. Namun hal itu memang cukup bagus jika dalam pelajaran mendesain. Desain dari seorang Uchiha Sai memang selalu berani dan ditunggu-tunggu.

"Oke anak-anak, sekarang waktunya ulangan. Kali ini soalnya adalah menggambar proyeksi dari sebuah benda. Waktunya 90 menit dan tidak ada yang namanya menengok ke segala arah untuk mencari aspirasi!"

Ucapan dari seorang guru yang cantik namun beraura mengerikan spontan membuat seluruh siswa mengeluh dan mencoba untuk bernegosiasi. Namun yang ada hanyalah waktu yang terbuang sia-sia.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan,Sasuke segera memasukkan barang-barang milik Sai dan bergegas menuju ke kelasnya yang paling ujung. Kurenai dengan senang hati memberikan kebebasan selama 30 menit sebelum pulang karena memang itu maksudnya. Dia ingin anak-anak istirahat setelah berpikir keras seperti tadi.

Dan yang muncul sekarang adalah ruang kelasnya yang masih tertutup. Dan muncullah seorang guru yang paling ditakuti , Morino Ibiki-sensei. Sang guru Fisika.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk 'menengok' Sai. dia berpura-pura lewat dan akhirnya gerak-geriknya tertangkap juga. Sebuah panggilan beserta lambaian tangan ikut mengiringi langkahnya menuju sang Sensei.

"Nah, sekarang jam-nya siapa?" Tanya Ibiki-sensei. Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti Sai dan itu berhasil. Maklum, sudah lama dirinya dan Sai bertukar seperti ini.

"Jam-nya Kurenai-sensei, Pak! Tadi kami mengerjakan ulangan dan tersisa 30 menit sebelum bel pulang,"ucap Sasuke dengan mode watados Sai (?).

"Oh itu dia! Ibiki-sensei….."

Sasuke dan sang sensei menoleh ke arah Shizune yang berlari ke arah mereka. Dan setelah beberapa kali berbincang-bincang, Ibiki-sensei berjalan mengikuti Shizune yang terlihat panik. Sasuke melihat dari salah satu sudut dan menemukan Sai yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Mission completed….

Sasuke tersenyum membalas senyum dari Sai. dan tanpa disangka teman-teman di sekitar Sai menjadi agak menjauh ketika tahu bahwa 'Sasuke' yang mereka kenal tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri tidak jelas begitu.

Sasuke segera kabur ketika Ibiki-sensei berlari ke kelas dan menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka. Dengan santai dia menunggu di gazebo sambil mendengarkan music dari handphone-nya. Namun meskipun dirinya berkonsentrasi pada music yang terus mengalun dari earphone-nya, dia mampu merasakan kehadiran yang mengendap-endap dengan niat untuk mengagetkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengendap-endap seperti itu Sai. aku sudah tahu keberadaanmu dari tadi."

"Eeehhh… ketahuan ya?"

"Ayo pulang!"

"Hai!"

Sai yang berjalan bersama Sasuke cukup merasakan keanehan. Baru pertama kalinya Sasuke tidak segera menghapus 'dandanan'-nya setelah misi terselesaikan. Dan sekarang dia harus bersandiwara sebagai Sasuke hingga sampai di rumah.

Terkadang kalau diperhatikan, mereka memang tidak seidentik yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sai sadar bahwa Sasuke memang melebihinya dari segi apapun. Bahkan, sekarang saja Sasuke sudah mendapatkan 'orang tua' kedua yang bersedia untuk membiayai sekolahnya.

Sedangkan dirinya?

Dia hanyalah beban yang selalu bergantung pada Sasuke maupun kakak mereka, Itachi.

'Tenanglah, milikku itu milikmu juga. Aku janji akan membaginya denganmu. Ingat lah itu.'

'Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.'

Benarlah?

Namun siapa sih yang merasa tenang jika terus menerus bergantung pada yang lain?

Sai juga ingin sekali berusaha sendiri dengan caranya sendiri. Namun terkadang usahanya selalu mendapatkan hambatan.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

Sebuah suara membangunkannya dari lamunan tak berujung. Sai hanya mendongak dan kembali menunduk. Membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Mencoba mengamati wajah Sai yang memang lebih suram dari biasanya.

"Kalau kau merasa aman dengan bercerita denganku maka berceritalah," ucap Sasuke agak khawatir. Oke, dia memang berlebihan jika mengenai kembarannya. Silahkan yang lain menyebutnya Brother complex. Namun kebiasaan sejak kecillah yang membuatnya begini.

"Gomenasai."

"Wakata."

"Gomen."

"Heh aku tidak budheg Sai. Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk pundak Sai. hah! Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Sai!

"Oh ya, berhubung sebentar lagi sudah mau ada pendaftaran ke perguruan tinggi, bagaimana kalau kita berkonsultasi ke Guru BK? Ke Jiraiya-sensei?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangguk.

Esok harinya mereka berdua sengaja untuk membolos dan menemui Jiraiya yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade.

"Yah begitulah…. Oh yo! Sai! sasuke!" ucap Jiraiya seraya melambai ke arah dua orang yang hampir identik jika tanpa penampilan yang berbeda.

Setelah berbasa-basi akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju ke ruang BK. Masing-masing menyerahkan buku rapor mereka dan Jiraiya dengan tekun (?) meneliti nilai-nilai mereka.

"Oke! Sebentar… ini… ini yang mana Sai-nya?"

Yang berkulit agak pucat mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum. Jiraiya memasang pose curiga sambil melihat Sai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kalian tidak bertukar penampilan lagi kan?" Tanya Jiraiya. Dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu mengundang gelak tawa dari kedua bocah kembar yang berada di depannya. Sontak Jiraiya hanya menghela napas. Namun dia begitu kagum dengan kekompakan mereka. Jarang-jarang ada yang masih kompak seperti ini di usia mereka.

"Kalau Jiraiya-sensei tidak tahu yang mana yang asli bagaimana bisa memanggil kami tadi?" Tanya Sai dengan kalimat yang kurang efektif alias absurb.

"Yah, kalian berdua berjalan bersama jadi aku bisa memanggil kedua-duanya…."

"Saya Sai asli kok dan untuk hari ini kami tidak sedang bertukar posisi," ucap Sai dengan senyum.

"Yah.. meskipun begitu melihat Sasuke yang memilih model rambut sepertimu.."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Yah, untuk kali ini entah kenapa dia ingin model rambut seperti Sai. Dia mempersilahkan Sai untuk berkonsultasi lebih dulu sedangkan dia mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan oleh Sai. setidaknya dia ingin satu universitas dengan Sai demi menjaga saudara kembarnya itu.

"Nah, jadi kau ingin ke teknologi computer ya? Tapi…mungkin agak berat dengan nilaimu yang seperti ini…"

"Sou ka na…."

"Sasuke wa?"

"O,Oh… aku ingin ke… hm….. yah, bidang olahraga begitu sih…."

"Olahraga?"

"Hm… yah, aku ingin menjadi guru olahraga….."

Dan tiba-tiba muncullah staf tata usaha yang meminta berbicara sebentar dengan Jiraiya. Sai memandang Sasuke yang masih bertopang dagu.

"Kau mau menjadi guru olahraga? Biar kuberitahu, sekarang banyak sekali guru yang belum diangkat. Untuk menjadi guru itu sulit sekali. Apalagi kau mengambil olahraga. Bukankah kau berbakat dalam matematika? Kenapa tidak mengambil itu saja?"

Sebuah suara yang dikenal oleh Sasuke akhirnya membuat Sasuke mendongak dan yang terlihat sekarang adalah Yuuki-sensei yang merupakan 'orang tua' kedua Sasuke. Tak berapa lama Jiraiya muncul dan langsung disambut oleh komentar dari Yuuki-sensei yang intinya tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke untuk memilih pilihannya tadi.

Yah, terjadilah perdebatan antar dua orang yang membuat Sasuke pusing.

Namun Sasuke juga tidak ingin Sai melihat ini. Dia tahu kalau Sai masih belum bisa melepaskan kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah pergi. Melihat 'orang tua' kedua Sasuke yang begitu mendukung maupun 'memilihkan' jalannya tentu membuat Sai sakit hati.

Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah berjanji…..

Sai hanya memandang ubin di ruangan itu sambil terus mendengarkan apa yang menjadi perdebatan. Namun Sasuke tahu bahwa pikiran Sai bukan disini lagi.

'Tidak bisakah kalian tutup mulut?'

Setidaknya itu yang ingin Sasuke katakan…..

.

.

.

"Hm… untuk malam ini dan hari minggu besok aku tidak akan ada di rumah. Yah, Yuuki-sensei memintaku untuk tinggal di rumahnya…."

"Sou ka…."

'Kenapa kau tidak mencegahku?'

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkemas. Tolong bilang sama Itachi-niisan kalau aku di rumah Yuuki-sensei. Oh ya, tadi ada kue dari tetangga. Kalau mau ada di dapur," ucap Sasuke seraya memakai tas ranselnya dan bergegas keluar rumah.

Namun langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika melihat benda mungil berwarna putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Ternyata salju telah turun….

"Oh ya, kalau tidur gunakan selimut yang tebal di kamar. Aku sudah menaruhnya di kamarmu."

"Oke."

Sasuke melangkah sambil terus berharap jika Sai menginginkannya untuk tinggal di rumah. Pikirannya melayang mengenai perdebatan di ruang BK tadi. Mungkin saja Sai memang butuh menyendiri untuk saat ini. sasuke hanya bisa berharap agar Sai bisa seperti dulu.

Malam terus berlalu namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa dia terus kepikiran dengan yang ada di rumah. Pikiran itu membuatnya tergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor HP kakaknya.

Namun belum sampai dia menekan tombol dial, sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal muncul di layar HP-nya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia menekan tombol angkat dan mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Moshi-moshi? Sasuke? Gomen ini aku pake nomor temanku. Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan di rumah? Dari tadi aku kepikiran kalian. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang dan dari tadi telepon rumah tidak ada yang mengangkat…."

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku dan segera berlari keluar. Tak memperdulikan piyama yang masih terpakai bahkan sepatu yang tidak terpasang…

Hingga dia melihat sebuah mobil yang familier melewatinya. Melihat Sasuke sang pengendara berhenti mendadak dan keluarlah seseorang yang hampir mirip dengannya. Dengan cepat mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau ini kemana saja! Sudah kubilang…ah sudahlah…."

Itachi tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka berdua. Disisi lain ingin sekali dia membuat Sasuke menjadi dadar gulung namun disisi lain dia ingin menghargai Sai yang sejak dulu tidak ingin menyusahkan yang lain.

"Hana-san, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Itachi pada seorang polwan yang memangku Sai.

"Lebih baik cepatlah mengemudi…"

"Baiklah. Nah, Sasuke jangan bilang kalau kau kabur dari rumah orang tua asuhmu itu. Kau mau membuat mereka khawatir?" Tanya Itachi sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Setidaknya kau bilang kalau kau merasa tidak sehat Sai. kenapa kau hanya diam?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai hanya menatap ke arah lantai yang merefleksikan dirinya.

"Gomenasai…"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku juga khawatir padamu?"

"Gomen…"

"Apa kau merasa terbebani?"

"…."

"Wakata….."

Sasuke merasa agak gusar ketika melihat Sai yang hanya masih menatap lantai tanpa memperhatikan kepergiannya.

Hargai sedikit napa?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kau terlalu kasar…."

"Tidak selamanya kita menjadi anak kecil…"

"Kau bosan untuk berbagi dengannya?"

"Sudah selayaknya dia bersikap dewasa…."

"Itu lebih baik daripada tidak menjadi diri sendiri…"

Percakapan singkat itu diakhiri dengan kepergian Itachi yang lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Namun setelah beberapa langkah terlewati,Itachi kembali menoleh….

"Wakata. Kalau kau tidak ingin maka serahkanlah padaku. Kau juga harus focus pada belajarmu….." ucap Itachi setengah menyindir. "Oh ya, kalau kau mau menginap disana tidak apa-apa. Aku mengijinkanmu…"

.

.

.

"Suke?"

"Hm… kau ada ulangan matematika kan? Apa…. Kita tidak bertukar?"

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hey minna! Ternyata jadwalnya diubah! Sekarang waktunya olahraga!"

Sai hanya bisa pasrah ketika dia harus berlari keliling lapangan bersama yang lain. Berharap agar tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah ini. setidaknya tunggulah hingga pulang sekolah nanti.

Karena setelah ini dia harus melompat setinggi-tingginya agar Sasuke bisa mendapatkan nilai yang selalu dia idam-idamkannya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Apa lagi?"

"Ano… aku minta maaf karena tadi pagi…"

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu….."

"Aku tidak mahir dalam olahraga dan maaf membuatmu mendapatkan nilai yang standar….."

Dan pintu kamar yang sedari tadi tertutup akhirnya terbuak juga. Sai menghela napas lega namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sementar…

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi? Aku pusing mendengar suaramu…."

"Sou ka? Ja… gomen ne…."

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur akibat kejadian tadi pagi. Namun entah kenapa perasaannya benar-betidak enak mala mini. Berkali-kali dia mendengarkan suara Sai yang terbatuk-batuk dan akhirnya berubah menjadi nafas berat dan akhirnya berbunyi menyesakkan.

'Baka! Kenapa kau tidak mau menghirup inhalermu?'

Sasuke berniat untuk bangkit dan menghampiri Sai. namun dia masih berpikir apakah Sai masih gusar dengannya.

Ah! Buat apa mikirin itu sekarang?!

Brakk!

"SAI!"

"Hhhh… 'Suke….hhhhhhh"

"Mana inhalermu?! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa menaruhnya!" ucap Sasuke seraya berlari ke arah tas Sai dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Namun benda kecil berwarna biru itu tidak ketemu-ketemu juga.

"T-tadi….. hhhhhh…."

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya? Ne?" ucap Sasuke seraya mencoba untuk mengangkat kepala Sai hingga ke pinggang.

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa baikan? Hm?"

Yang Sai rasakan saat ini hanya bau yang familier di kepalanya. Bau yang terkadang membuatnya pusing namun tak ada jalan lain selain menghirupnya.

"Masih pusing kah? Gomen ne kalau kau harus menghirup udara dari tabung oksigen….."

Sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya. Sai berpikir, sejak kapan ada orang yang mau mengelus kepalanya?

Dia segera menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang setia menunggunya. Dan usut punya usut, tangan itu adalah tangan milik Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, dimana inhalermu? Tadi kucari-cari tidak ketemu. Apa inhalermu hilang?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai menggeleng.

"Jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri…."

"Iie…. Waktu olahraga tadi aku mengantonginya. Dan ketika selesai pelajaran ternyata inhalerku rusak akibat tertindih waktu melompat tadi…"

Sasuke berjalan keluar. Sai sendiri hanya menaikkan bahu dan kembali memejamkan mata. Kalau Sasuke memang marah padanya, setidaknya dia beristirahat sebentar dan pulang sendiri nantinya. Kepalanya masih terlalu pusing untuk berpikir mengenai jalan keluar untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sai kembali merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Dia mencoba untuk membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke yang mengusap kepalanya (lagi).

"Ini kubelikan yang baru. Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri…"

..

.

..

Owari…..

.

.

.

Author's note:

Huwah…. Apaan ini! niatnya bikin yang bikin (?) orang terharu malah jadinya beginian. Yah, mungkin gara-gara ngedengerin lagu yang gak nyambung (lah?).

Wokeh! Review, kritik, flame… apapun itu, silahkan tuangkan di kotak yang dibawah…. =ω=…

Jaa ne…. :D


End file.
